


Captain

by copper_wasp



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Self-Indulgent, Some Humor, Vendetta Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: After an unfortunate faux pas, can you smooth things over with your Captain?





	Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I recently re-watched Vendetta, and realized how much I love big fluffy bear Chris, especially that specific character model.
> 
> Also, I’m sorry, Chris, but you are truly bad luck. I don’t love you any less, but goddamn my dude.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I mean, I know he’s been better lately, but,” you began, standing closer to your friend, “being on Redfield’s team is like signing your death warrant, right?”

She didn’t respond, she wasn’t even looking at you, instead focusing on a point over your shoulder. You turned around, pausing for a moment before the paper cup of coffee fell from your hand.

“Sir, I-I am s-so sorry, I-“

He held up a hand to stop you, and your mouth snapped shut, embarrassment spreading over your face. He took a few steps forward, stepping around your coffee puddle to pour himself a cup. It seemed Chris Redfield liked his coffee black and scaldingly hot.

“I understand,” he said to you. “I’ll have you reassigned. You’re [L/N], right?”

You nodded, refusing to look at him. He moved to exit the break room, pausing in the doorway for a second before turning back to you. You were able to force yourself to look at the Captain. He didn’t look upset as his deep brown eyes fixed on you, but his mouth was a straight line.

“Clean that up, would you?” he asked, nodding his head towards the floor.

“Yes, sir,” you replied meekly. As soon as he was gone, you rounded on the other woman. “What the fuck, Annie? Why didn’t you tell me Redfield was standing right there? Oh, god, I am such an asshole! Fuck!”

You angrily grabbed paper towels off the counter to soak up your more-cream-than-coffee drink up from the tile.

“Sorry, [Y/N], I didn’t see him until you already insulted him,” she replied, dumping some sugar into her cup.

“Shit, do you think I should go apologize again?”

“Wouldn’t be a bad idea.”

Dumping the towels in the trash can, you smoothed your hands over your ponytail before leaving.

The Captain’s door was closed when you finally made it to his office. You stood there for a moment, trying to work out what you would say to him. How do you apologize for practically calling someone a merchant of death? Taking a deep breath, you knocked on his door, hearing a muffled “Come in!” after a moment. Turning the handle with a sweaty hand, you walked over the threshold and closed the door behind you.

The Captain was holding the receiver of his phone, in the middle of dialing, but hung up as soon as he saw it was you.

“Captain,” you began, wringing your hands together, “I wanted to apologize, again, for what I said.” Redfield opened his mouth to cut you off, but you held up a hand. “Please, sir, with all due respect, let me finish.”

He raised an eyebrow, but motioned for you continue, leaning back in his chair.

“What you heard me say was so incredibly insensitive, unfair, and just, completely rude. There is no excuse, and I feel like the absolute biggest asshole.” He smiled, but didn’t say anything. “I hope you can forgive me, and will consider keeping me on your team. I’d be honored to be under your command, sir, honestly.”

You were proud of yourself for how steady your voice was, even though you could feel the marks your fingernails left in your palms from squeezing your hands too hard. Redfield looked at you, and you found you were unable to break his gaze. He gave you a closed-mouth smile, leaning forward a little. You sucked in a nervous breath, still standing in front of his desk. You had never looked this closely at the Captain before; he really was quite attractive. Traditionally handsome, with a strong jaw and brow, paired with soft brown eyes and thick dark hair that he kept short. A little dark stubble covered the lower half of his face. He was beyond fit, muscles practically overflowing all over his body. You were quickly getting lost in his gaze, holding your breath, hoping he would say something before you passed out from oxygen deprivation.

“Thank you, [L/N], for coming to me. You’re forgiven,” he said, and you finally pulled your eyes away from his.

You exhaled, loudly, and heard him chuckle. “I thought you would never respond.”

“I just wanted to watch you squirm for awhile.”

“I absolutely deserved that,” you said wryly, tightening the elastic holding your hair.

“Sit,” he said, and you immediately complied. At this point, if Captain Redfield told you to strip naked and run through the halls, screaming ‘God Save The Queen,’ you would, just to try to get back into his good graces.

“I never wanted to lose anyone,” he said, looking right at you again. “I tried so hard to keep my teams safe, but sometimes no matter what you do, it just ends badly. It consumed me for awhile, all the times I failed, all the people I couldn’t protect, and the only thing that did was make me insufferable and single-minded,” he paused, shaking his head s little, as if to clear it. “And the losses kept happening anyway.”

You quickly looked away when he met your eyes again. You didn’t know why he was saying this to you, he barely knew you from anyone else, but you were becoming enthralled with him already.

“So, [L/N], you aren’t the first to say something like you did, and I guarantee you won’t be the last. You were just unlucky enough for me to have overheard.”

You couldn’t help the laugh that escaped, clapping a hand over your mouth. He smiled at you briefly before continuing. “I promise, I am a different person now than I was. I may still be stubborn, but I like to think that I listen to reason a bit more often now,” he said, looking down. He paused, eyes unfocused. “But don’t feel like you’re obligated to keep your assignment, I will gladly put in a transfer for you if-“

His speech was interrupted as you had stood, quickly walked behind his desk, and thrown your arms around his neck, giving him a hug. He made a shocked noise, frozen for a moment before he reciprocated, gently placing his hands on your back. You stood there, awkwardly bent over, hugging the man sitting in his desk chair, embracing your _Captain_ , for another long moment.

Releasing him, you stepped back to see the very confused look on his face. You bit your lip, realizing now that you hadn’t quite thought that through.

“I’m sorry...about that.... You just looked like you could use a hug?” you said nervously. When he didn’t respond, you cleared your throat, busying your hands with the hem of your shirt. “Wow, I am just two for two with being horribly awkward today, aren’t I?”

Redfield stood from his desk, closing the gap between you and wrapping his arms around you, lifting you up in an intense bear hug. Once your feet hit the ground again, you placed your hands on his sides, looking sheepishly at him.

“Come on, if you’re going to hug someone, at least make it a good one,” he said with a chuckle. He released you, and you smoothed down your shirt, unable to hide your smile.

“Thank you, Captain. It was nice talking with you,” you said, making for the door.

“Chris.”

You smiled. “Chris.”

Leaving his office, you gently closed the door behind you, leaning back on it once you heard the bolt clicking the jamb. _That went stupidly well..._ you thought, walking away.

* * *

Watching Chris Redfield train was like a religious experience. You happened upon him outside while you were running one evening; shirtless, sweaty, and absolutely gorgeous in the orange glow of the setting sun. You hated the BSAA’s torturous obstacle course, it reminded you of the one from boot camp, but Chris was conquering it like it was a playground. You jogged up to the observation bridge, leaning over the railing. He hadn’t noticed your presence yet, allowing you to observe him unhindered.

Watching his muscles tense and flex as he climbed, you felt enlightened. Attained nirvana as he ducked under ropes, bending and stretching and twisting in ways you didn’t think his bulky form could. When he finally sprinted to the end, he grabbed a bottle of water off the ground, drinking some before dumping the rest over the back of his neck. A pathetic noise slipped from your lips, and if you weren’t already breathing heavy from your run, you would have started to after seeing that.

You tried to will it away, tried reasoning with yourself that you absolutely shouldn’t, but you had developed a pretty intense crush on your Captain. In the two weeks that followed your office conversation, you found yourself making excuses to spend time with him throughout the day. Asking him for pointers in the shooting range even though you really didn’t need them, trying to time your breaks with his so you might walk with him to get coffee, even bringing him lunch from the cafeteria on a day you noticed he was especially busy, eating with him in his office. He was always warm and kind to you, but not inappropriate; you knew he didn’t feel the same, but your crush on him expanded in your chest like the first deep breath of fresh air after choking on smoke.

Chris turned towards where you were, finally noticing you leaning over the railing.

“Hey, [L/N]! You spying on me?” he called out, wiping his brow.

“I was just out on a run, Captain!” you called back, lifting up a sneaker-clad foot.

“Hold on a sec, I’ll be right up!” He met you on the bridge, shirt slung over his neck, and you smiled at him in greeting, trying not to drool. “I thought I was the only one here this late at night.”

“Yeah, I had some last minute stuff to finish up before we ship out tomorrow, but I still wanted to get one last run in. I’ve still gotta check my weapons and hopefully work a shower in there somewhere. Who knows when I’ll get to take my next one,” you said with a laugh.

“Probably sooner than you think. We’re only flying out a couple hours, and this supposed lab that we’re clearing may not even exist. Honestly, it’s more than likely going to be nothing, probably just an old doomsday bunker,” Chris replied, stretching his arms over his head. Your eyes moved of their own accord, drifting conspicuously down his chest, continuing south to the ‘v’ of his hips, and locking onto the dark trail of hair disappearing beneath the waistband of his sweatpants before meandering back up to his face. If he noticed you staring, he didn’t say anything, rolling his shoulders a few times.

“You’re probably right, but it never hurts to be prepared. Plus, I _really_ enjoy showering,” you said without thinking, and immediately regretted it, as your perverse little mind was now conjuring images of the Captain showering; hot, soapy water running down over his impossibly muscled form.

“Well, why don’t you get that shower and meet me in the armory when you’re done? I’ve actually...got something for you.”

“Something for me?”

“Yeah, I was going to surprise you with it tomorrow, but tonight works too.” You were definitely intrigued, and you narrowed your eyes at him, pursing your lips just a little. “It’s a good surprise, I promise,” he said, noticing your expression, motioning for you to follow him back to the BSAA.

  
Stripping off your sweat-damp clothes in the women’s locker room, you stepped into the hot water, it immediately soothing your tired muscles. You took your time getting clean, letting the water glide over your skin, the shower stall overcome with steam. With only the sound of running water to keep you company, your mind eagerly put images of the Captain back into your head, fueled by your private exercise show. A shiver ran down your spine, regardless of the practically scalding temperature of the water. Your mind went wild, imagining him capturing your lips with his, wrapping those strong arms around you to pull you against his chest. His tongue trailing down your neck, sucking a bruise onto your collarbone as his hand glided lazily down your stomach, aiming for your center. Feeling his weight above you as he claimed you, his mouth swallowing your cry as you came undone beneath him.

“Oh, Chris...” you whispered breathlessly, eyes clamped tightly shut, your hand drifting down to the apex of your thighs. You came back to reality right before your fingers slid over your bundle of nerves, and you immediately withdrew them, shame burning on your cheeks. You quickly turned the taps to cold, squealing a little when the first cold droplets made contact with your skin. It worked though, banishing your lewd thoughts to the inner recesses of your mind.

Getting dressed in clean clothes you brought, you made your way to the armory, quickly piling your wet hair on top of your head. Chris was already there, and you noticed he was inspecting your pistol.

“Hi, Captain,” you said, wiping a rogue water droplet from your neck.

“Hey, glad you made it. I thought you’d eloped with the shower.”

“Oh, ha ha,” you said, punching his shoulder playfully. “I did warn you of my love of bathing, did I not?”

“You did,” he replied, ejecting the magazine before handing you the weapon. “Notice anything different?”

You turned the Beretta over in your hands - there was something different about it. Holding it in your hands as if you were going to fire it, you figured it out. “Did you change out my grips?”

“Damn, you’re quick,” he replied, smiling. “The M9 is a great pistol, but it’s, well, not a small gun. I noticed it looked a little awkward when you were firing it the other day. Don’t get me wrong, you shoot it more than well enough, but I put on some thinner grips so it would fit better in your hands.”

“Captain...” you said, feeling a pressure grow in your chest. “This is...so nice, and completely unnecessary. Thank you, very much.”

“You’re welcome. I want to make sure my team has anything they need to make the job easier.”

Gently setting the gun down on the workbench, you stepped closer to Redfield, wrapping your arms around his middle and pressing your head against his chest. You could hear his heart beating, a steady, even thump. You felt his arms come around your body, squeezing you gently against him. You took a deep breath, smelling the clean bite of peppermint on his skin. You grabbed handfuls of his shirt, sighing contentedly, and you felt him chuckle against you, followed by his lips making contact with the top of your head. You lifted your head from his chest, looking up at him in confusion. Your [E/C] eyes met his chocolate brown ones, one corner of his mouth twitching up in tiny little smile, before he leaned down to gently press his lips against yours.

You stood there, hands still gripping his shirt, completely at a loss of what to do. Your Captain was kissing you. Right this moment. And you were just standing there, like an idiot, missing it.

Chris parted his lips from yours, about to pull away, but you placed your hand on his neck, urging him to keep going. You pushed up to meet his lips again, and he mirrored your hand, placing his gently on your neck as well. He moved his mouth against yours gently, and you felt heat rise to the surface of your cheeks. You felt his hand move, angling your head slightly so he could press closer to you. You felt the hand on your back move lower, pressing your hips against his. Your lips parted a little in surprise, and he took the opportunity to gently slide his tongue into your mouth, pressing it insistently against your own. A little pleasured noise escaped as you broke apart from him, needing oxygen. He placed his hand on your lower back, rubbing gently up and down, as you moved your hands to his shoulders, your fingers gripping there tightly to steady yourself.

“I guess you had two things to give me tonight,” you said, pulling a deep breath into your lungs. He laughed, running his hand up your spine as he leaned in to kiss your cheek. “But, Chris, we really...probably...shouldn’t be doing this....”

“I don’t care,” he replied, kissing down your neck. “Do you?” He bit gently at the base of your neck, soothing over the bite with his tongue. You made a soft pleasure-filled noise, fingernails digging into his shoulders.

You whispered his name, canting your head to allow him to keep lavishing your skin with little nips and kisses. “Besides, I’m the Captain, I can do _whatever_ I want,” he paused, moving his mouth to the shell of your ear. “And right now all I want to do is kiss you.” He pecked at your lips, cocking his head for a moment. “Well, I actually _want_ to do a lot more than just kiss you, but that would require a bed, and both of us to be wearing far less clothing.”

“Captain Redfield! That is highly inappropriate to be saying to your subordinate, do I need to file a complaint?” you said, smirking at him. Your smirk quickly disappeared as he licked a long line up your neck, taking your earlobe into his mouth and biting down. Your hips bucked against his, craving friction, and you felt his hands slide down over your ass and squeeze, pulling you even closer against him.

“You want to file a complaint about that?” he inquired, moving to kiss you again. You eagerly kissed him back, his hands roving over your back, gently pushing up the hem of your shirt to make direct contact with your skin. His fingers drew trails of fire on your lower back, slowly ascending as he claimed your mouth with his. A jolt ran down your spine when his fingers skimmed the bottom of you bra, and you pulled your lips apart from his. Staring at him hungrily, you cleared your throat, moving to whisper in his ear.

“Think anyone’s in the dorms?”

He moved your face back to look at him, brows furrowed, but his eyes burning with arousal. “You’re serious?” he asked, looking right in your eyes. You tilted your head just enough to kiss him briefly before nodding.

“Yes, Chris. I’m serious. I want _you_.” You said the last part softly, barely above a whisper. He looked at you for a moment before slamming his lips to yours, tongue immediately pressing against the seam of your lips. You moaned softly, opening them to welcome his skilled tongue inside. You cupped his face, fingernails scratching at his stubble, making him groan. He slid his hard, muscled thigh in between your legs and you gasped at the contact, a little electricity firing right into your center. “Chris, _please_ ,” you begged, finally separating your mouth from his.

While you tried to slow your heartbeat, the Captain stowed your weapon back in the lockers, grabbing your hand and hurriedly leaving the armory.

He took you to the elevator, impatiently punching the button for the top floor.

“I thought we were going to the dorms?” you asked, embracing him again. He smiled, leaning in to kiss you gently as the elevator hummed to life.

“I’ve got a better idea,” he said, pushing your damp hair behind your ears. He pressed his lips against yours again, ravishing you with kisses until the elevator dinged, doors sliding open. Impatient, Chris grabbed under your rear, hoisting you up and carrying you out of the elevator. You squealed, wrapping your legs around him, busying yourself at his neck as he walked. He carried you all the way down to the end of the hallway, sliding his key card to unlock the very last door. Settling you down gently, he turned on the dim overhead lights, revealing a fully furnished bedroom.

“What...is this?” you asked, looking around.

“Just a spare room that I converted. I used to sleep here more than I slept at my apartment,” he said, coming up behind you and wrapping his arms around your middle. You covered his arms with yours, craning your neck to catch his eye. He kissed your cheek, saying softly, “If you changed your mind, it’s ok, I don’t want to pressure you-“

“Shut up, Chris,” you spat, turning around in his grasp to face him. You grabbed his bottom lip between your teeth, biting down hard enough to earn you a grunt before kissing him again. “I meant what I said. Now please, show me what else you want to do with me.” You drug a single finger from his lips to the dip between his collarbones before Chris’s patience ran out and he crushed your body to his, capturing your lips yet again in another fiery kiss.

He picked you up, walking over and tossing you gently onto the bed, stepping back to pull his shirt off over his head. You let out a needy whine, reaching to touch him, but he stepped quickly out of your grasp. He quickly unlaced and kicked off his boots before unbuckling and removing his belt. You licked your lips as he unbuttoned his pants, pulling down the zipper slowly. Finally, he pushed them down over his hips, letting them drop to the floor. Your breath caught in your throat, eyes not knowing where to look first. His cock was a good start, you decided, thick and long, and curving up towards his belly. You tried to scoot off the edge of the bed, wanting _so badly_ to touch him, but he wagged a finger at you.

“Don’t move,” he warned, and you immediately stopped, you ass right on the edge of the bed, legs tensed and ready to spring. He closed the distance between you, and your heartbeat sped up at finally being able to touch him. You went to place your hands on his chest but he grabbed your wrists. “No touching,” he said lowly, dropping your hands back to the mattress.

He grabbed at the hem of your shirt, gently pulling it up and over your head. His lips ghosted over your chest, and you felt his fingers working at the clasp of your bra. Deftly undoing it, he slid the garment off of you, pausing for a moment to stare at your chest. He grasped at your breasts, sucking a bruise onto the top of one before capturing your nipple between his lips, sucking and teasing it into a hard point. You wanted to touch him, but you willed your hands to stay on the mattress, even as he moved his sweet torture over to your other breast.

You cried out when you felt his teeth gently tug on your nipple, your hands unconsciously raising to drape over his shoulders. “I thought I told you no touching,” he said, looking up at you.

“I couldn’t help it... please stop teasing me...” you whined. You felt him chuckle against your skin and he looked up at you with an expression of pure lust. Pushing you to lay on your back, Chris unbuttoned your pants, caressing your skin as he pulled them down, along with your underwear. You watched him as he looked at you, tracing over your skin with his fingertips.

“[Y/N]... you are gorgeous,” he breathed, placing gentle kisses on your hip bones. He kneeled down in front of you, pushing your legs apart, trailing kisses and nips up your inner thighs before he paused right above your sex. He glanced up at you momentarily before giving you a long lick from your entrance to your clit. You let out a breathy moan, fisting your hands in his short hair. He sucked gently on your bundle of nerves, fingers kneading your inner thighs, keeping your legs from snapping closed against his head. The scratch of his facial hair was delightful, prickly against your sensitive skin.

You felt a thick finger prod at your entrance, teasing you for a moment until he slipped it inside, your toes pointing in pleasure. He moved it slowly in and out, tongue tracing circles on your clit, heat slowly building at your center. A second finger joined the first, a lewd moan slipping from your lips. With his free hand, Chris found yours, pulling it down to rest on the side of his head. You scratched at his scalp and he hummed against you, feeling all that vibration right on your bundle of nerves. He picked up the pace, willing you to climax. He twisted his fingers inside you, reaching deep, pressing his tongue insistently against your pearl. Biting your knuckle, your body seized, back arching as you let go, not quite believing that you were coming with Chris Redfield’s head between your legs.

He released you from his sweet oral torture, licking his lips and looking up at you. He crawled up your body, kissing and caressing your skin. Once his face was above yours, you placed your hands on his neck, kissing him gently, licking your taste off his lips. He returned your affections with vigor, tongue plundering your mouth, swallowing all of your moans. He moved a hand down to your legs, gently pushing them apart again, lining his cock up with your welcoming cunt. Nipping and sucking at the delicate skin on your neck, you felt him start to push in, even just the head of his cock causing your abdomen to tense in anticipation. Caressing your breast with a warm hand, he kept pushing, pausing every so often to allow your body to get used to him. _Holy shit, he is huge,_ you thought to yourself, unable to keep the moans from tumbling out of your mouth.

Once he was fully inside, you exhaled raggedly, looking into his eyes. You whispered his name, kissing him gently, and you felt him smile.

“Are you all right?” he asked softly, brushing loose strands of hair off of your forehead. You couldn’t help but chuckle, as if having Chris on top of you, _inside_ you, is anything other than all right. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, I just never thought this would happen,” you replied, running your nails over his scalp.

“I did,” he said, kissing you again and starting to move his hips. You dug your nails into Chris’s shoulders, biting your bottom lip in pleasure as his cock began to drag against your walls. Chris moved perfectly inside you, picking up the pace with each breathy moan you let out. You pulled him close to you, chests touching, fingers digging into his back before giving him a sloppy, uncoordinated kiss.

Chris kept fucking you as you felt the fire burning white hot in your center. You felt his hand caress down your side, lifting up your knee to have you wrap your legs around him. You eagerly complied, feeling his cock hit the bullseye on his next thrust. You cried out loudly, eyes clamping shut as you felt your orgasm peek over the horizon.

“Oh god, Chris, don’t stop,” you rasped out, eyes fluttering shut. He hummed in agreement, picking up the pace, practically attaching his lips to yours. You clenched your inner muscles around him, earning you a satisfied grunt. “I’m close...” you whined, looking him in the eyes. “I want you to... nngh... come with me, please...”

He sucked a bruise onto your collarbone, ramming into you mercilessly. He angled his hips just so that he rubbed himself against your clit with each thrust, a mess of ‘ohs,’ various curses, and breathless moans tumbling from your lips. You pressed your head back into the mattress, letting your eyes close as you came, tingling pleasure washing over you like a gentle rain. Pressing his lips to your sweaty, salty skin, you felt Chris twitch inside you, spilling his release. Your trembling cunt milked every last drop from him, and he stilled inside you with a delicious groan.

Both of you panting, you reached a hand up to stroke his cheek, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He gazed down at you, wiping away the tears at the corners of your eyes with his thumbs, proof of the absolute pleasure he gave you. Kissing your forehead, he gently pulled out and you whined, already missing that cock. He pulled you close to him as he laid on his side next to you, hands caressing up and down your back. Pressing your nose to his neck, you took a deep breath in, smelling citrus, darting the tip of your tongue out to taste him.

“Chris, that was...” you began, looking up at him. “I don’t even have words at the moment, actually.”

He smiled at you, looking incredibly proud of himself. “That good?”

“Yeah, that good,” you replied resignedly, letting him have that little stroke of his ego. “And Captain, if we don’t die tomorrow, would you like to make me speechless again?” You raised you eyebrows at him, pursing your lips just a bit.

Cupping your face, he pressed his lips to yours, immediately deepening it, his tongue plunging into your mouth to slide against yours. You could feel him pouring himself into that kiss, and you responded eagerly, looping your arms around his neck, pulling yourself as close to him as you could. When he finally released you, bliss was coursing through your veins, and it took you a moment to open your eyes again.

“I hope that answered your question,” he said softly, kissing your forehead. You pushed him gently to lay on his back, moving to rest your head on his broad chest. You felt his heart beating beneath your ear, still going at a rapid pace. You caressed over the slightly raised scars on his abdomen, and you felt his fingers twirl around a lock of your damp hair; you wanted nothing else but to stay there forever with him.

“It did,” you said softly, a hint of tiredness in your voice.

  
Luck was on your side, and you didn’t die the next day. Chris kept his promise, leaving you speechless once again.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave me a comment, I love getting feedback!!
> 
> -copper_wasp
> 
> I also have just started a Twitter account specifically for this handle, I’m planning on doing requests and asks, so if you’d like to give me a follow, find me @copper_wasp_ !! I will be glad to give you a follow back!!


End file.
